Tu Alfil
by Akanescarlata
Summary: Porque luego del dolor, Akane y Ryouga tendrían una oportunidad...como amantes


Eran las ocho de la tarde de un oscuro día de invierno, y la felicidad momentánea había estallado en aquella habitación de alquiler, iluminándolos por momentos, regalando la ilusión de una primavera ya perdida.

"¿Quién iba a pensar que de alguna manera acabaríamos juntos los dos? Por lo menos yo no, querido amigo, pero ya ves como sucedieron las cosas"

Akane pensaba en silencio, mientras despejaba los mechones castaños de la frente de aquel hombre acostado junto a ella. Ella seguía compadeciéndose de sí misma, no podía evitarlo, pero al menos tenía con quien pasar las penas, tenía un hombro en que llorar, alguien que con todo, siempre…siempre la había querido.

Afuera goteaba la última lluvia del frente de mal tiempo que azotaba la ciudad. Se oía un golpeteo monótono sobre el techo, que le pareció muy similar al golpeteo de aquellos pensamientos repetitivos que una y otra vez le golpeaban la cabeza.

"La vida da giros que no esperas…el amor verdadero… ¿dónde fue a parar?... ¿dónde fue a parar?"

La muchacha se recostó y arropo su cuerpo, comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío. Buscó el calor de su compañero y lo envolvió con un brazo, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable.

"¿Acaso pensaste que estarías así conmigo más allá de tus sueños?...pequeño y pervertido p-chan."

Cuando ellos se juntaban, siempre terminaban haciéndolo dos o tres veces, ya fuera en el sofá, en la cama o en algún rincón del cuarto. Era impresionante la fogosidad de quienes podían ser tan tímidos en ocasiones, Akane se sorprendía de sí misma cuando después de ser el fuego, reflexionaba desde las cenizas.

"Gracias"

Una pequeña sonrisa dibujó su rostro y cerrando los ojos quiso entregarse al relajo, se sentía cansada en tantos sentidos.

Y llegaba a su mente Ranma. El día en que lo conoció, supo enseguida que con él en su vida nada sería fácil, y no se equivocaba. A su lado tuvo grandes momentos, pero también mucho sufrimiento… oh cuanto sufrió por él, sólo Dios lo sabía, pues querer a un hombre como Ranma duplicaba los pesares y los dolorosos celos. Esos que la desbordaban aún en aquella época en que realmente él era todo de ella, cuando sus ojos azules sólo podían mirarla a ella y nadie más. Nadie más.

Pero el tiempo se encargó de remover el frágil equilibrio que hallaron los dos.

"El amor va y viene", "Nadie pertenece a nadie" fueron frases de sentido común, sin mucho significado para Akane, ¡pero ahora cobraban un sentido tan grande!, pues inesperadamente, Ranma ya no le pertenecía completamente. Y eso le dolía demasiado.

-¡No es que no te ame Akane, no es eso!-

Esas palabras fueron las que él gritó aquella noche en que ella corría con lágrimas en los ojos y el alma. Esa noche en que lo sorprendió teniendo sexo con ella…con la maldita amazona más linda del planeta.

Desde ese momento, algo se le trizó en el pecho y ya no pudo ser reparado nunca más, a pesar de las desesperadas súplicas de él.

-En el momento en que comenzaste a ser su amante, debiste saber que para mí te morías Ranma, ¡y que yo moría para ti!- Gritó la chica con el cuerpo temblando y el pecho destrozado.

Pero lo amaba demasiado, y aunque quisiera morir para él, jamás lo lograría.

Entonces vino el tiempo del tormento y la pesadilla, en que nada daba sentido a su vida, pues su vida era el amor que ambos habían logrado construir y que ahora era un desastre. Hubo llanto, dolor y partida, pero como imanes enamorados, ellos volvieron a juntarse, a pesar de la tragedia y de aquel punzante dolor que los dos sentían.

Sin embargo las piezas del juego esta vez fueron distintas. Había una figura importante en el tablero, que siempre le había hecho sombra desde su amor no correspondido. Ese era Ryouga, el alfil que siempre ambicionó el lugar del rey.

¿Quién había estado conteniéndola en sus brazos todo este tiempo? ¿Quién había escuchado hasta el último insulto que ella pudo gritar a Ranma entre sollozos? ¿Quién logro mostrarle que allá afuera seguía existiendo vida después de todo? Nadie más que él.

Sí, para Ranma y Akane hubo otra oportunidad, reanudando el curso de su vida luego de aquel golpe, pero Akane había hallado una compañía interesante…

-Ya lo he entendido…a Ranma no puedo pedirle fidelidad por siempre, es un hombre guapo y tiene mujeres atractivas asediándolo…es tonto, más de alguna vez va a caer con ellas…pero ahora yo, puedo disfrutar tanto como él…eso no cambia lo que yo sienta… tan sólo…me permite cierta libertad-

Y con esta revolución en su mente, la nueva Akane se concedía explorar aquella inquietud oscura, que siempre se había negado

-¿Cómo será estar con otro hombre que no sea Ranma?-

Tras pensarlo sólo un poco encontró lo obvio: aquel chico atento, sensible y que siempre estuvo para ella; su querido Ryouga. Y no le importó que él fuera su mascota en otros tiempos; había tenido la capacidad de perdonarlo, pues era un hombre noble después de todo y sabía que Ranma le había metido en todo ese lío.

Entonces un buen día se dio la libertad de sentir algo más por él, y juntando coraje le preguntó como si nada pasara:

Ryouga, yo…mm…me preguntaba si tú quisieras besarme-

A-a-a-akane…tú...quie…-

…mfh-

Inclinada en sus pies se lanzó a lo desconocido, y motivada por las nacientes ganas, besó a Ryouga en los labios. Y agarrándose de su espalda giró sobre ellos, y luego todo daba vueltas, y el sabor de ese hombre se sentía tan bien.

Desde entonces los encuentros de ambos se hicieron cada vez más intensos y arduamente se abandonaron a la dulce tarea de conocer por completo el cuerpo y el alma del otro. Cada vez que tenían sexo, él quería regalarle todo el placer imaginable, y sin tener mucha conciencia lo conseguía…Akane lo sabía bien, ella lo disfrutaba muchísimo, más allá de la culpa…si Ranma lo hacía, ¿por qué no podía ella regalarse esta pequeña felicidad?

Así, su relación se volvió un regalo lleno de mutua compasión; él se quedaría con las migajas de amor que ella pudiera darle y ella con el consuelo ardiente de aquel amigo…para ambos así estaba bien.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su adorada Akane en la penumbra, desnuda junto a él, sonriendo sutilmente. Notó que la lluvia había cesado, y que el frío se hacía sentir en todos lados, pero no en su interior. Ryouga ardía de amor y deseo por ella.

Se abrazó al pecho de la muchacha, y mirándola intensamente dijo:

-Eres los mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Akane-

"Él no me quería, no me quería de verdad…pero Ryouga…"

Una pequeña lágrima intento asomarse, pero ella la contuvo. Devolviendo el abrazo agregó:

-Te quiero Ryouga, gracias por todo esto-

Y simplemente le besó en los labios. Definitivamente, junto a su alfil la vida le parecía mucho mejor.

FIN

Espero les haya gustado

Existen tan pocos fics de esta pareja…Necesitaba darle una oportunidad al lindo Ryouga y Akane, y me parece que esta es la única forma en que estarían juntos ellos dos…

Les agradecería mucho un review!

Y muchas gracias por leer


End file.
